This invention concerns a device for simplified adjustment and set-up of a sewing machine with known drive and control systems in conjunction with machine parts and adjustment devices assigned to these control systems. The adjustment possibilities of modern sewing machines with regard to the sewing operation and material to be sewn are so extensive that for a minimum number of typical sewing operations and materials, the operator must be provided with data on machine adjustment, the use of certain accessories, a particular thread type and similar operations. Such data is commonly provided in a table on the inside of a hinged cover of the sewing machine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,683) or in the form of a folded table under the cover (U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,310). However, such tables are disadvantageous for various reasons. Only a very limited number of combinations of sewing operation prerequisites for adjustment and set-up instructions can be compiled in such a table. The larger the table and consequently the combination of predefinable conditions and readable information, the more unsurveyable, thus increasing the possibilities for errors to occur. It is not especially practical if additional operations in the machine must be performed for machine set-up, e.g. the opening of a cover. Errors, mistakes and omissions can easily occur when individual adjustment units are set-up according to numerical table data.